


Gerard jerks off in front of a mirror

by rexxy404



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexxy404/pseuds/rexxy404
Summary: What the title says.//Very short, first attempt.//
Relationships: Gerard Way/Gerard Way
Kudos: 19





	Gerard jerks off in front of a mirror

Never in a million years did Gerard think he'd be in this position, standing shirtless in front of his bathroom mirror with his hand down his pants. But there's a first time for everything, I suppose. 

Staring into his own eyes through the stained glass, he pulls his cock out from his jeans with a sigh. He strokes himself, feeling nervous, as if his reflection is judging him.

"Fuck" He gasps, hand moving faster on his length. God, it feels so good. 

Feeling more confident, he brings his other hand to his chest, the short strands of hair tickle his palm as he strokes the smooth skin. He moans, watching himself get worked up. He's so hot.

He's sweating, hair damp in his face. Smiling so big his rosey cheeks are aching.

Leaning on the sink, he feels himself getting closer to orgasm. Pulling harder on his cock, moaning loud enough for the people living 5 doors down to hear. 

Still, he's watching himself with heavy lidded eyes, and rutting into his own hand like his life depends on it. He's so far gone. If anyone were to walk in on him right now he wouldn't even notice. Entranced by his own looks.

"Oh my god-" He yells out in a high pitched tone as he reaches his peak, hot spurts of cum hitting the mirror, chest moving fast with heavy breaths. Fuck. He sits down on the toilet lid with an exaggerated groan, pushing the hair away from his face, smiling at himself.

"Narcissistic fuck"


End file.
